Healing With Comfort
by PercyJackson78
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a high achieving student and amazing singer who aces tests ; Percy is average at most subjects and an excellent swimmer plus an astounding singer as well, who seems carefree. Percy had been moving from school to school with his mom and his horrible and abusive stepfather. And now, the Fates force the two together, but is it for better, or for worse?
1. A Fresh Start

**A/N : There are a lot of stories out there that make Percy dense and for this story and it's purposes he won't be as dense.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it. *Mind Trick* 'you don't own Percy Jackson' I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **Percy's POV :**

My alarm blared loudly in my ears, shaking me out of my dreamless sleep. I slowly lifted my eyelids open and the gleaming light from the sun blinded my eyes. Today I'd be entering a new school, yet again. I sighed as I heaved myself out of the bed and went to get ready for yet another high school, this one being Goode High. It wasn't even my fault, I was doing fine but Gabe always had police after him and we have to flee. My life had constantly been having to wear a mask and put on a fake smile and then receive beatings. I had bruises everywhere and they would just keep coming.

"Percy! Your pancakes are ready!" Mom yelled from the kitchen, where I smelt a scent that made my stomach rumble. I rushed as quick as I could to the table after getting ready. Mom placed the plate in front of me which was stacked with blue goodness. I chomped hungrily on them till I had consumed the whole plate. "Thanks for breakfast mom, anyway I have to head to school! See you later." I said as I gave her one last goodbye before I headed out the door. I walked down the footpath wondering what would happen today. Hopefully something good for once…

"Mr Jackson, I'm Principal D but people call me Mr, please come into my office right now." Mr D said. Well, his last name wasn't D but no one could pronounce it properly. But me being a Greek geek knew how to say 'Dionysus'. I slowly turned to walk inside his office, papers placed everywhere. Not very organized, is he? I turned to face him, he had a beard, and was wearing a tropical shirt and his face displayed boredom. "So, as you are new, I will organize someone to take you to homeroom and possibly show you around and to your first class." Mr D explained as he handed me my schedule.

"So, uh, when does this person show me around because I have about 2 minutes till the bell rings." I blurted out impatiently because being late on your first day is not a good thing. Mr D narrowed his eyes at me but then released his gaze as he opened the door. "You! Annabelle! Come in my office right now." He shouted as he looked down the hallway.

"It's Annabeth, is everything okay Mr D, I don't think I did anything." A soft voice spoke. A girl with blonde curls and mesmerizing grey eyes entered the room. Her eyes seemed calculating and cold, but there was softness and happiness in them as well. She was insanely beautiful. My jaw was still open, as it dropped as soon as she entered. She turned to me, and smirked, saying the words, "you can close your jaw now." I quickly closed my jaw, flushed from embarrassment and then stood up and shook Annabeth's hand. "Hi, I'm Percy," I said.

"I'm Annabeth, though I think you already heard my name." She said with a smile on her face.

"Anyways," Mr D interrupted, as we forgot he was there, "Anna-whatever, show Peter around and to his first class and that." He said as he shooed us out the door. I wondered if he remembers anyone's name...

"You know, it's hard to think that he would remember anyone's name." Annabeth spoke, disrupting the silence.

"Thinking the same thing, anyways can you show me to my homeroom? Pretty sure the bell rung a minute a go." I replied as her face turned into shock and worry.

"Sure but we better hurry, what homeroom?" She questioned as we started to run down the hallway.

"Homeroom 17." I answered.

"Sweet, talk about luck. You're in mine so we don't have to run around." She said as she fist pumped and I laughed and pretty soon she laughed along with me.

So good news, we made it to homeroom. Bad news, we made it ten seconds late. "Really?" I mumbled to myself as the teacher told us to take a seat. After the teacher had finished role calling, he told us to mix and mingle so I immediately turned around to talk to Annabeth behind me. "Hey, so uh, how's, life?" Annabeth laughed at my attempt to make conversation.

"Life's pretty good, what's your first class?" She asked.

I smiled as I said it "I have Greek, something I'm good at." Annabeth seemed shocked.

"No way! I have Greek first too, are there any other subjects you like?" Annabeth asked.

"Only swimming and marine biology, everything else I fail or pass by fluke." I said. Annabeth frowned.

"Oh come on, don't say that. All you have to do is try harder." She encouraged but I've heard it too many times before.

"You sound like all my teachers." I complained as I folded my arms and lean back in my chair. Unfortunately for me, I leaned back too much and ended up lying on the ground, looking like an idiot. Annabeth laughed her head off at that. The teacher told us to head off and Annabeth and I walked toward Greek class.

"Greetings students and welcome to this year's Greek class! I'm your teacher Mr Brunner, or you can call me Chiron." The man in the wheelchair said. At that moment I knew I was screwed. My feet faltered and failed to move from the ground. He turned around and looked at all the faces arriving into his class and when he saw mine his face morphed into shock, but a smile found it's way onto his face. Everyone then settled and the class had gotten started. Halfway through Chiron had asked someone to interpret a phrase to understand our level of Greek and the only people that put their hands up were me and Annabeth. Chiron picked me and a shocked Annabeth turned to face me as I interpreted the phrase flawlessly. Piece of cake.

After the class nearly everyone darted out the door as soon as the bell had rung and I slowly packed all my stuff away, getting myself ready for break. Just as I left Chiron nodded, acknowledging me but respecting that I didn't want to converse. I respected that. As I was walking down the hallway. Annabeth came up from behind me. "Hey, I didn't know you could speak fluent Greek?!" She said and I smirked.

"Well, my family is a little Greek, so I know some." I answered as we walked from then on in a comfortable silence toward the cafeteria. Before we even approached the door, I could hear the loud chattering and the noisy shouting. I sighed as I prepared myself for what would seem like a loud break. After getting lunch, Annabeth had left to go sit with her friends, so I sat at another table, by myself. I ate my lunch in silence until Annabeth called my name. I turned to see her telling me to sit by her and her friends. I happily picked up my lunch and carried it over to them. "Hi." I greeted nervously as I sat down looking at her friends.

Annabeth then proceeded introducing me to everyone : Silena, Charles but everyone calls him Beckendorf, Juniper, Leo, Piper and a few others that haven't arrived. After that I saw someone I had hoped not to see. "Hey Anna-" She stopped as soon as she saw my face. Her face turned into confusion, then to anger and rage. Annabeth didn't notice the look on her face fortunately, maybe because she's used to seeing her like this. "Oh hey, this is Percy, someone who just moved here. Percy this is-" Annabeth was cut off by the girl punching me in the face. I didn't flinch at the pain, as I seemed used to it nowadays. "The hell Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed at her sudden outbreak. I honestly wasn't surprised at this, in fact if I didn't get this I would've been surprised. But I didn't know Thalia was Annabeth's friend.

Thalia dragged me outside, away from the others and proceeded to punch my chest and let tears stream down her face. After her punching session she sat down on a bench and let her tears soak her clothes. I sat down next to her. "Thalia look, I uh-" I was cut off when she hugged me abruptly. That's one thing that still bothered me with my cousin. You never can tell what Thalia's feeling. One second she's angry, and the next she's crying. "I missed you Kelp Head." She whispered into my ear as I hugged her back. After we pulled away she then punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I bellowed.

"For leaving. And don't you dare do it again." Thalia said as she accusingly pointed a finger at my chest. I sighed.

"Okay, I promise I won't do it again." I conceded but I didn't even know whether I could keep that promise but my facade was convincing enough to her. Her face broke into a smile and pulled me up so we could resume our lunch.

"Where were you guys?!" Annabeth demanded as she glared at us both.

"We were just talking." I explained trying to calm her down.

"Really?! Talking, when Thalia first saw you she punched you in the face!" Annabeth exclaimed, her glare intensifying.

"Chill Annie, we're cousins." Thalia revealed. Everyone's face turned into shock. "I only punched him because he left a long time ago." Thalia muttered as she gritted her teeth.

"How could you not tell us before?" Annabeth asked as her anger subsided. The others incoherently chattered among themselves.

"I had to suddenly move and Thalia didn't want to share this with anyone." I confessed, covering for Thalia. The bell then rung abruptly, disrupting our conversation.

The rest of the day went by with ease, mostly daydreaming about food though. I walked back alone in silence as the cars speeded by and people walked past me, chatting. I went through everything that happened today. Two people with connections to my past had showed up today. That wouldn't help trying to start fresh. I just had to keep up my mask, continue hiding the truth.

I approached the door to my house and I am pretty sure I could hear Gabe's shouting from inside. My whole body shivered at the thought of him and his waves of abuse. My feet wavered, but I had found a new found strength inside me. I wasn't going to cower anymore. I straightened myself up and walked up the steps. I took a few deep breaths and entered the door that may possibly contain more abuse for me to take...


	2. Future Plans

**A/N : Thanks for all the support to start with :) Sorry about the mix up but I added a bit more to Chapter 1 if you didn't know already.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Percy Jackson. I wish I did...**

 **Percy's POV :**

I entered my house but didn't even bother to look to the living room, where Gabe was slouching off, drinking beer. I tried to be as quiet as I could, tiptoeing to my room, but one floorboard made a creaking noise that was loud enough for Gabe to hear even with his deaf ears. "So, the punks home huh?" Gabe said as he turned to look at me, cracking his knuckles. My anger was boiling as he said this, I was fed up with everyday, him trying to find an excuse to beat me up.

"Go away Gabe. I want to be left alone for once." I spoke, putting confidence in my voice as I continued to walk but quickened my pace.

"Oh, I don't think so." He objected as he stood in my path. "Someone has been through my laptop and I pretty sure I know who." I failed to take another step. Fear had taken over my body and paralyzed me. A punch connected to the left side of my face. I was sent sprawling on the floor. Gabe pulled me back up by the collar of my shirt and began to repeatedly punch me. That's when I blew my lid.

"Stop!" I bellowed, causing Gabe to stop momentarily but then resume. This time I wasn't going to take the pain without fighting back. I retaliated with a strike to his face with my fist and I quickly bound up the stairs before Gabe had time to react and locked my door. Did I just do that? Suddenly, there was violent banging on my door. "We aren't done yet kid! Sooner or later you're coming out of there and I'll get you!" Gabe growled from the hallway. I slumped against my door and tried to get a grip of what just happened.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to find a text from Annabeth :

 _Hey Perce, can I call Perce? Anyway, Thalia gave me your phone number since you gave it to her if that's all right and I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go for lunch or something later on the week?_

 **Hey Annabeth, we can go for lunch on Wednesday so until then see you at school ;)**

I smiled as I hit send. I felt that I could actually feel accepted at this school and I had made friends already, but that all depends on Gabe. My anger returned once again as I thought of him being the reason that my life wasn't normal. It's true that I had been sneaking through stuff on his laptop but I wanted to find some evidence to incriminate him and get him out of our lives. Before he married my mom, he was nice to us, then once Gabe became my step-father that's when the abuse came.

Fortunately, my snooping attempts had been successful and I snagged a photo exposing him and an anonymous figure in drug dealing but I would need more. I decided to drop it and started doing my inevitable homework, starting with... Math. I whipped out my pencil and just sat there for a good 10 minutes trying to make sense of all the X's and Y's. "Useless." I grumbled in frustration. I needed help. Suddenly, I straightened up and put on my 'Percy has an idea' face.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts till I found the person : Annabeth.

 **Annabeth, how good are you at math?**

 _One of the best. Why? Need help?_

It's like she could read my mind.

 **Well yeah... I have uh Dyslexia and ADHD so I'm not that good at this stuff.**

 _That card doesn't work with me since I have both as well. Now, tell me what you need help with._

( **A/N have no idea what to do for this so I'm going to jump the time frame)**

After a few hours of talking over the phone, frustration, and Annabeth laughing at me, I finally managed to complete my homework. I had just gotten off the phone with her and mom had finished making dinner. Gabe had left to go to his friends and drink like he usually does. What a slob. "Percy, dinner's ready." Mom called from the kitchen. I quickly bolted out the door and helped with the food. Dinner went on normally with mom asking me about school and after that we ate in silence till we had finished and started to clean up. After that I was tempted to go through Gabe's stuff but I remembered our brawl this afternoon. I didn't want him more angry with me.

After that I completed all my other homework while receiving annoying messages from Thalia who took a 5 hour nap straight after school. How does she do homework if she sleeps the rest of the day? It ended up being 9:00 P.M. when I had finished, so I got ready for sleep. As I lay in bed and started to doze off, I heard shouting and screaming. I sat up straight at the speed of lightning and dashed to my door. I sprinted to the living room window, where I could see Gabe and his friends beating someone up, around the corner of the street. My heart hammered against my chest, I didn't know what to do and I felt fear and panic overwhelm me. My first instinct was to go out there and stop it but I couldn't do much with only me against four people.

So I slowly moved back to my bedroom, and slumped into bed. I tried to go to sleep now but the image still burned in my head. Gabe needed to be stopped, he abused people and dealt in illegal acts and I wouldn't sit by and let him do it anymore. Eventually I was able to get some sleep, but even that had something horrible in store for me.

 _I was curled up in my bed, in my original house which was a mansion, that my Mom and Dad shared. When I smelt fire, I immediately rose out of bed and the smoke alarms blared like crazy. I was terrified, but I managed to rush out of my room and I found my parents. They were looking at the hallway, now engulfed in flames. They saw me and grabbed hold of me. What happened after that was a blur, eventually I had made it out of the house, climbing out the window, and so did my mom but we were still waiting on my dad._

 _Smoke was filling the air and the fire was spreading but there was no sign of my dad. The fire department had got here quick but it didn't seem quick enough. I felt a tear slide down my face, I realised, this may be the last time I'd see my dad..._


End file.
